fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
World
World is an imaginary friend who appeared as the main villain in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie Destination Imagination. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. He is originally known as the "Tyrant King", World only really appears to only be a pair of eyes and a mouth who has the ability to possess and control only one thing at any time he wants by becoming what he's possessed face, but is actually the entire world in the toy chest and has complete control over it even destroying it in a fit of rage. He had been living in a toy box and was causing trouble for his creator's parents and was forced to live at Foster's in the attic until Frankie, in a bit of curiosity (and refusing to let an imaginary friend remain locked in a toy chest), decided to open the chained-up toy box and escape her overworked job at the home. When Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo discovered she was missing, Mr. Herriman, who felt that she was shirking off on her running the chores, ordered them to search for her, and World took many forms in order to get rid of them. He cannot posses anything with a face of his/her own. There are a list of World's many forms: *A purple puppy *A superhero *A Weeble-like policeman *A squirrel *A flower *A bee *A tree *A leaf *A spider *Fire *An ember *Wooden animals on a totem pole *A glass cup *A teapot *A plate *An orange *A pear *A bunch full of bananas *A bunch full of grapes *An apple *A horse *An Archer *An arrow *A "living" sock monkey *Some portraits and paintings *A guard *A Bird/Robin *A Tiny wizard *A unicorn *A grass giraffe *A grass mammoth *A knight in armor statue *A water fountain *The castle *A flag * A pink panther diamond *A pink panther cat *A storm of rage *A dragon-like creature (after collapsing his own world due to Mr. Herriman getting him upset). *A Racoon Princess (obviously) *A vase *a Stuffed doll made by Frankie(His current form) Only Frankie understood what he wanted, a real friend, and he turned Frankie's friends small and live in a scale model replica of the house. Only after learning what had happened about why Frankie wanted to get away from her overstressed job, they became friends until Mr. Herriman gave his opinion about Frankie, and World's castle melted and he became angry, and Bloo responded that Mr. H. had "peeved him off", destroying everything and turning into a monster made from various parts. As the friends escaped, Frankie tried to fight him off, and managed to escape, after calming him down. World got an apology, and became friends after Frankie created a doll to have as his body. Now, all of the residents share the chores, and he allows them to visit his magical toy box. It is possible that Frankie adopted him. It can be said that World's possibly the most powerful known Imaginary Friend. He can possess nearly any inanimate object and take them over, and he had almost god like reign over his box world. However Eduardo showed to be able to match his merged form, him relying on dirty tactics, and it seems his control over the Box World was because he became the inside of the box for so long, and was inclosed. His desperation to make sure Franky did not leave the confines of the box may hint that his power is far more limited outside of it. Personality World can be best described as happy and rather enigmatic due to his many different bodies and a bit of a prankster but well meaning most of the time. He was the most dangerous enemy they ever faced. However if upset he can become quite monstrous and clingy especially when he thinks he might be abandoned (where the abandonment issues came from the fact that his creator's father forced his creator to abandon him). This is most notable when he plays hide-and-seek with Frankie, panicking and crying when he thinks he might have lost her (Frankie was really only hiding in a bush behind him), thus establishing his moments of instability that reappear in the movie. For example when Frankie discovers that he shrunk Mac and the others, he starts to get angry causing the world to shake and he begins to rant in a slightly demonic voice; that Frankie is going to leave him just like "He" made "Him" leave him all alone with Frankie quickly figuring what he means and calming him down. She even temporarily morphs in to an electronic like entity when Mr Herriman yells at him, threatening to take Frankie away and leave him alone to "think" about what he did. Honeycomb Category:Minor characters Honeycomb Honeycomb Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Green Imaginary Friends Category:Heroes Category:Manipulative Villains Category:Kids Category:Royalty Category:Main characters